Doctor Peary (Creative Thoughts)
Doctor Peary is a scientist who studies penguins. He came to the Central Park Zoo during the winter to study the penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, while tagged by Alice with electronic tracking devices, he believed the penguins' social life and tactical maneuvering as a new method of penguin communication. Doctor Peary later became a target of the Anti-Hunters were Detective David Mills paid him $200 a night to follow and photograph Donald Simmons, a disfigured man David suspected having connection with the organization, and several days he took numerous photos of him with his wife, Nurse Mindy Peters, and his son, Nicholas Peters. Dr. Peary later woke up in a grimy industrial bathroom chained to a pipe by the ankle. He was with the same man who he was following, Donald Simmons, chained to another pipe, were they are being monitored by a man who's doing his own trial because of a slow-acting poison. After cutting his leg off and shooting Peary in the chest, Donald was about to be killed by Grady until Dr. Peary springs back and kills him. Soon after Donald left, Peary found out about Grady's trial where a man, who was pretending to be corpse of a suicide victim, left him to rot. Some time after, a woman came to the bathroom and, out of mercy, suffocated him, sparing him from a slow, painful death. Background Personality Doctor Peary is a scientist who studies penguins, not he admits that its his profession but also his passion. Dr. Peary may seem smart and logical, however, he proves to be naive when it came to the penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, believing their social life and tactical maneuvering are a new method of penguin communication, such as the high fives, low fives, and too slow, and thinking their fighting are a mating ritual, to the point that even the science community applaud. His naive can make him prone to being manipulated, as David tricked him to follow and photograph Donald as he paid him $200 a night so Peary can fund the science community. Despite his seemingly calm demeanor, he's prone to panic, he was horrified to see Donald cut off his own leg and broke out in a rage as he brutally murdered Grady. Physical Appearance Dr. Peary is a slim, middle-aged man. He has gray hair and dark green eyes. He also sports on glasses. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Grady Edwards - when Mindy stabbed him in the leg with a pair of scissors, Grady made his way to the bathroom, believing Peary is really dead he was about to shoot Donald for failing until Peary grabs him, makes him fall, punches him than bludgeons his head seven times with a toilet tank lid. Death After shooting Peary in the chest, Donald wanted to see his family, believing he's dead but he was actually shot in the shoulder. After killing Grady and Donald escaping, the scientist found a tape in Grady's pocket, revealing he was doing this for his own trial. That's where Reverend Jacob Meeker stands up, pretending to be corpse of a suicidal victims, as Peary reaches for the gun, Jacob stuns him with a remote that makes his chain shock him. As Reverend Meeker leave, Peary screams and begs as he closes the door, leaving him in the bathroom to rot. Some time later, Dr. Peary is alive but weak from the gunshot and from lack of food. Liz Dunn comes to the bathroom out of guilt and, out of mercy, suffocates him with a plastic bag to spare him from a slow, painful death. Peary desperately tried to fight her off but his head bashed against the toilet, leading to him losing consciousness and finally succumbing to asphyxiation. Signs/Clues *Alice placed ankle monitors on Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private's ankles. When he, and Donald, were brought to the bathroom, they were chained to pipes by their ankles. *Grady almost shot Donald before Peary regains consciousness and kills him. *The camera Peary uses to take pictures of penguins for his research is the same one that he used to capture Donald, Mindy, and Nicholas. **Also, it involved "invading their privacy", such as the penguins' operations, and Donald and Mindy's murderer spree they cover up. Trivia *Doctor Peary died the same way Adam Stanheight died in Saw III. *His name could be taken after Robert Edwin Peary, Sr., an American explorer who claimed to have reached the geographic North Pole. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Characters